A New Life
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: The Story of a Teenage Runaway
1. Default Chapter

Title: New Life (The Story of a teenage runaway)  
  
Rating: M  
  
Author: Jess   
  
Friday 27th May   
  
Here I am sitting on the bench again. Waiting for my bus. I had been doing a lot of that lately. Waiting. No one ever seems to notice me and when they do it's just to ask the time. Nobody seems to care about me. Worst of all...nobody loves me. I have been gone a week now. Still she hasn't noticed. She hasn't come looking for me, or even sent anyone else looking for me. She probably didn't even care that I was gone. Or even notice for that matter. She's way too busy getting pissed or stoned and fucking some new guy she picked up. But that's the way life has been for the last 6 years. Ever since I was 10 I have had to look after myself. I've been going to school everyday, getting my own dinner, lunch and even buying my own clothes. (I just stole money from her purse when she was sleeping with some guy) She went off the rails when Brett left. He was 'the love of her life' apparently. Yeah right! He treated her like SHIT! He was always hitting her and beating her. He even raped her once. Then he pissed off to ruin some other chick's life. Since he left she's been really off. She's been staying out late, not caring where I am. She doesn't even give me money and stuff for school. I have to steal it from her. That's where I got the money to get away. I've been taking little bits form her for years now. Every week when she got her pay, I took some of it and hid it from her. I added it up the other day. I have stolen $2,860 all together. Which I need. Bus tickets are so expensive. But not as much as plane tickets though. Oh well. I still have over $2000 so I'll get by until I find myself a job. Ah hell. It just started pouring with rain. I look around and see everyone rushing to find shelter. I don't see why. I like the rain. I think it's a sign of peace. In a way it calms me when I see it rain. Anyway. I've got to run. My bus just got here! Write more later!   
  
Lila Rowasky!  
  
She closed her diary, stood and walked over to the bus. She pulled her ticket out of her bag and handed it to the driver.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing all the way out here by yourself?" The driver asked.  
  
"I'm running away to live in Las Vegas." Lila replied.  
  
"Fair enough. There you are." He handed her back her ticket and she took a seat at the back of the bus.  
  
"Last stop!" The driver called as the bus pulled into the Las Vegas Bus port. "All passengers off the bus."  
  
Lily stood up and quietly made her way off the bus. She walked into the main bus port.  
  
Looks just like an airport terminal.  
  
She made her way to the taxi terminal.  
  
"Excuse me miss. You look lost. Can I help you?" a security guard asked.  
  
"Ah. I was wondering where I could find a cheap hotel." Lila asked.  
  
"Well there's one just down the road form here. It's called the Hell's Bell's Hotel. They get a lot of teenage runaway's there."  
  
"Ah thanks." She replied and quickly walked away without looking back.  
  
Saturday 28th May  
  
Today I arrived in Las Vegas. It is beautiful here. There are so many lights and tons and tons of people. And I love it. I can't believe I didn't come here earlier. It's amazing. Pity I wont be staying for long. Once I got off the bus, I made my way down along the main street to Kelly Street. Then I walked along until I found the 'Hell's Bell's Hotel.' I walked in and I got myself a room for the night. It's a pretty neat room. Pretty small too. There's a bed, a cupboard and a small bathroom. The view is amazing I can see everything from here. And there are so many lights. It's like daylight out there. I can see for miles. Anyway. I'd better get to bed. I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow. More later!  
  
Lila!  
  
When she awoke the next morning the sun was shining in through a gap in the curtains. She yawned and rose slowly. It took her a few seconds to register where she was.  
  
"Alright! Las Vegas!!!" She cried and she jumped out of bed. She was dressed and ready to go within 10 minutes of waking up. She packed up her things and left the room how she found it. (Minus the bathrobe and pillow mints)  
  
Then she made her way out to the main street. She gasped when she got a good look around. There were lights everywhere. And people galore walking the streets. She looked around and saw police cars and people gathered around a nearby hotel. So she made her way over to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey what's up?" She asked a nearby man.  
  
"There's been an accident"  
  
"What kind of accident?" Lil asked.  
  
"Someone was murdered."  
  
"Gees. I've been told about the crime rate in this city but I didn't think it was true." She moved in to get a closer look. She saw two body bags on stretchers being brought out.  
  
"What the?" Nick cried when he saw Lila. "Who are you? And why the hell do you look like Sara?"  
  
"Who the Hell is Sara? More importantly who the Hell are you?" Lila cried  
  
"My name is Nick Stokes. I'm a CSI."  
  
"What the fuck is a CSI?"  
  
"Crime scene investigator."  
  
"Uh...gotta run." Lila ran off before anyone could stop her.  
  
Sunday 29th May  
  
Ok so today was really weird. I am still trying to get over it. My heart is thumping and my legs are shaking. I have been running non-stop for nearly 2 hours now. I don't know where I am or how I got here. All I know is that I'm nowhere near that strange man. He was really scary. He was like twice as tall as me and he had black hair and green eyes. Well I think they were green. I don't know. He said I looked like some chick...Sara I think. I ran off before he got the chance to explain. I was scared. He really creeped me out. I don't think I'll be going back there too soon. I think I'll just stay here and rest for a while. My hands are getting sore from writing so I'll give it a rest.  
  
Lila!  
  
She closed her diary and placed it into her bag. Then she lay her head in her lap and fell asleep under a tree. When she awoke she was lying in a bed. She didn't know how she got there or why she was there. All she knew is she had to get out of there. 


	2. A Rude Awakening

A New Life!  
  
Lila went to sit up however her back was so sore she just fell back down and rolled off the bed. At that moment Nick walked into the room.  
  
"AAAHHHH" Lila screamed and she pushed herself back against the bed.  
  
"Hey it's alright I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Nick. We met earlier. What's your name?"  
  
Lila tried once more and managed to stand up shakily. Then she fell over again. Luckily Nick grabbed her before she hit the floor.  
  
"That was a close one. Now I've told you this and I'll tell you again. I am NOT going to hurt you. Can you please tell me your name?"  
  
"Li... Lila. Lila Rowasky."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're at my place. I didn't know where else to take you. I saw you lying in the park. You looked so fragile so I didn't wake you. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't bring you here. There are all sorts of criminals hanging around here just waiting for someone innocent like you to come along and then...well you know what this place is like. Try not to make a habit of falling asleep in parks. It could lead to disaster."  
  
"Ok I wont."  
  
"So what brings you here to Las Vegas?"  
  
"I ran away from home. And I'm not going back."  
  
"Won't your parents be worried about you?"  
  
"They died in a car crash three years ago. I've been staying with my sister Annette since then. But then when she lost her fiancée she went crazy. She started drinking and she became a hooker. That's how I got the money to come here. I stole money from her purse every week when she got paid. Then I put it away and now I'm here. I just got on the bus and didn't get off till the last stop. Which just happened to be Las Vegas."  
  
"Fair enough. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know. But seriously. Are you sure you don't know anyone by the name of Sara Sidle?" Nick asked.  
  
"Did you just say Sidle?"  
  
"Yeah why. Does it ring any bells?"  
  
"Do you have a picture of her?"  
  
"Sure. Just give me a sec."  
  
He stood up and walked over to the cupboard. He brought over a photo of him and Sara on their wedding day.  
  
"Oh God!" Lila cried. "Where's my bag?"  
  
"Here." Nick picked up her bag and gave it to her. She reached in and pulled out a photograph. Which had been torn in half. She placed it up against the other photo and gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Nick asked and he leant over and gasped when he saw the picture.  
  
"They look exactly the same. How did you get a picture of Sara?"  
  
"This isn't a picture of Sara. This is my Sister Annette."  
  
"But that means..."  
  
"Sara is my Aunty. And if you're married to her...that makes you my uncle" Lila jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Wow. This is big. This is really big. Wait until Sara finds out."  
  
"Yeah. She'll be in for a shock." Lila replied.  
  
Ok so this one is probably very bad cause I wrote it at 9:30 at night when I got home from basketball. So I hope you like it!  
  
Jess! 


	3. The Accident

Part 3  
  
Sara arrived home at 6:00 after picking up the twins. She made her way into the lounge and put Jamie and Louis down. They ran off to find their dad like they always did.  
  
"Dada!" Jamie called as he walked through the house. When he got to Nick & Sara's room he saw Nick and he ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Jamie." Nick picked him up.  
  
"Awww who's this?" Lila asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Lila this is Jamie. Jamie this is your Aunty Lila."  
  
"Can you say Aunty?" Lila asked.  
  
Jamie shoved his head into Nick's shoulder.  
  
"Hey it's ok little guy. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Dada!" Louis cried as he ran into the room.  
  
"Hey Louie." Nick bent down and Louis ran into his arms.  
  
"Hey Nick. Did you pick up the dry cleaning like I asked?" Sara said from the hall.  
  
"Yeah. It's hanging up on the door handle. Hey Sar can you come in here for a minute."  
  
"Sure. But I've got a lot of stuff to do before I start work." She replied.  
  
She walked into the room and stopped dead when she saw Lila.  
  
"Hey Sara." Lila said warily.  
  
"Ok what is she doing here?" Sara screamed. "What are you doing here Lila!"  
  
"I came to see you. Well actually I just wanted to get away from home but hey seeing you is a bonus right?" She asked.  
  
"Umm...Nick sweetie can you take the twins downstairs. There's some milk in the fridge and cookies in the cupboard."  
  
"No problems." Nick stood up and held out his hands to the boys. "How would you boys like to have a snack?"  
  
"Yah nack." Louis said and grabbed his dad's hand. Jamie did the same and Nick led them downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Sara turned to Lila and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"What was that for?" Lila asked when Sara broke away.  
  
"I've missed you so much. Man you've grown since I saw you last. How old are you now?"  
  
"17 on Monday."  
  
"Wow you look so grown up. Wait how did you get here?"  
  
"I caught the bus. Well several busses actually."  
  
"But where did you get the money?"  
  
"From Jen. The useless little bitch. Do you know what she's doing to herself?"  
  
"No what?" Sara asked.  
  
"She's selling herself for $130 per hour. She's a hooker."  
  
"Oh my god. Since when? I always thought she was against that sort of thing."  
  
"Yeah. Until her boyfriend Brett got her into it right before ditching her for some dumb blonde chick."  
  
"Oh god. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Well as fine as I can be. She hasn't even noticed I'm gone yet. Either that or she's died from an OD of those stupid drugs she's been taking, which by the way do NOT mix well with vodka."  
  
"So you're telling me our sister has become a drug addict, an alcoholic and a hooker all in 6 years?"  
  
"Yep. And she don't give a dam bout anyone but herself. For 6 years now I've been fending for myself. Well kind of. I stole money from her purse when she got paid. But she was too drunk or stoned to notice every time."  
  
"Man I never should have left home. I knew it was a mistake right from when I found out about Mum and Dad."  
  
"I knew it was a mistake as well. You were always the responsible kid. You knew exactly what to do in an emergency and you never panicked. Pity you weren't there when Mum's house burnt down. I nearly burnt to death. Jen passed out with a smoke in her hand and the carpet caught fire and then I had trouble getting her out of the house."  
  
"When did this happen?" Sara was concerned.  
  
"About three years ago. When Brett left her. Like I said she completely lost it."  
  
"Fair enough. So how did you find me?"  
  
"I didn't. Your loving husband out there found me. Scared the hell out of me too."  
  
"Nicky? My Nicky. No way he wouldn't scare anyone. How did he manage to scare you?"  
  
"I was walking along minding my own business. Then I see this bunch of people standing around. So I went to investigate. Then Nick screams out something like 'who are you and why do you look like Sara.' So I ran off. Then he followed me to the park and brought me back here when I fell asleep."  
  
"Oh. Well I guess that was a good thing. Wasn't it?"  
  
"Of course. I got to see you again. You've been like a great big sister for me ever since I was born. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. You're the best sister ever."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"So are you staying for long?"  
  
"Well I still have practically all my money left. So I guess it couldn't hurt."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"We'll be back to our old selves again. Like it used to be."  
  
"Only now you've got nephew's to look after."  
  
"And they are really gorgeous."  
  
"Speaking of which." Sara gestured towards the door. The boys were hiding behind it.  
  
"Come here little guys." Lila said. They slowly and carefully made their way into the room and sat on the bed in between Sara and Lila.  
  
"Jamie, Louis. This is Lila. Your Aunty."  
  
"Ant." Louis said with a smile.  
  
"Close enough." Lila laughed.  
  
"So how long ago did you and Nick get married?  
  
"About two years. When we found out I was pregnant he decided to propose. And I said yes for all the right reasons. We love each other so much. Well at least I know I love him."  
  
"I'm sure he loves you too."  
  
"I know he does. I was just playing."  
  
'CRASH' Sara and Lila heard a bang and something smash in their kitchen.  
  
"What was that?" Lila asked.  
  
"Nick!" Sara screamed. When he didn't reply her reaction was to run downstairs. Lila picked up the twins and followed her.  
  
Nick was lying on the floor and there was blood around him. Sara was sitting by his side with a tea towel pressed against his head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He's knocked out. Call and Ambulance. The phone is on the counter." Sara cried.  
  
"See this is exactly what I was talking about before. you're so calm."  
  
"Just call the dam ambulance."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So what happened?" Lila asked.  
  
She was sitting on a chair in the hospital. Jamie and Louis were sleeping in their pram beside her.  
  
"You can go in and ask him if you want. He wants to speak to you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lila made her way into the room and up to the bed Nick was lying on.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"I slipped."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I stepped on one of Jamie's toy cars. I hit my head and then I blacked out. Pretty stupid huh."  
  
"Kinda. So what did ya wanna see me bout?"  
  
"I wanted to as you a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well it's actually Sara and my wedding anniversary on Sunday. And I was wondering if you could..."  
  
"Baby-sit the twins? No probs."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what have you got planned?"  
  
"It's a secret. I can't tell. It's going to be a surprise."  
  
"Fair enough. Well I'll go back out and send Sara in."  
  
"Thanks for the babysitting thing."  
  
"No probs. I've got nothing better to do and besides I wanna get to know my nephews."  
  
"Ok. Well I'll see you when I get home."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
Lila walked out to where Sara was sitting.  
  
"You can go back in now."  
  
"Ok. I think I might say bye to Nick and then I'll take you and the twins back home."  
  
"Sounds like an idea. They look really tired." Lila said with a yawn.  
  
"So do you."  
  
"I'm fine. I'll survive without sleep."  
  
"No missy you're going to go home and get into bed."  
  
"Listen to you. You sound like Mum."  
  
"Hey that's an offensive comment."  
  
"Sorry. I'll be nice." Lila yawned again.  
  
"Ok that's it. I'm taking you home. I'll just say goodbye to Nick."  
  
Monday 30th May  
  
Ok so there is exactly a week today till I turn 17. And I got an early birthday pressie. I saw my sister for the first time in 6 years. She hasn't changed a lot. But man has her life changed. She's living in a really nice 2-story house with her lovely husband Nick and her two beautiful sons (my nephews) Jamie and Louis. Who by the way are extremely gorgeous. And they take after their Dad. Anyway. Sara and I got straight back to how we used to be. It was like we hadn't even been apart. It is so great here. I get to see where Sara works and I get to meet all the people she's been raving to me about for the past god knows how many hours. (We had to wait for Nick to get out of surgery. He slipped and cracked his head open.) Apart from that my life couldn't get any better. Well at least it's perfect for now. Maybe it will change. I hope it doesn't but I know it will. Well Jamie just started crying. So I'd better go and check on him. (Sara's gone back to the hospital to be with Nick.)  
  
Love Lila! 


	4. The Special Day

Part 4  
  
Tuesday 7th June  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a while. Everything's just been so hectic. Nick's out of hospital. And he's doing great. Jamie and Louis are finally getting used to me being around. Sara and I are getting along great. She took me into work with her the other day. It was so fun. I met her boss Gil Grissom. He is so weird. He's into bugs and creepy crawly things. His whole office is filled with gross stuff. Actually it's kinda cool. Then there's Warrick. Now he is a legend. And he has a sweet as body. (I saw him getting changed in the locker room as I walked past.) Mind you Greg has an even nicer bod. And he's more in my age group. (Well maybe a few years off but a girl can dream cant she?) Greg is ace. He's a computer whiz and he's great in the lab. He showed me how everything works. Which was pretty neat. Then I met Cath and her daughter Lindsay. Lindsay's really nice. She's just the right age for me to hang out with. And she introduced me to a heap of new people. But I'll get to that later. Well the other people Sara works with are kinda old. Jim-well Brass as he likes to be called-is like 50 something years old. So is the coroner guy Al. But I didn't really talk to them much. Anyway. When I left the CSI office I went with Lindsay and Cath. Cath dropped us girls off at some pizza joint where I met the most amazing people. It was so cool. There was this one guy-Michael-he is so hot. (I wonder if he's taken.) There were plenty of other guys there. And some of them were actually hitting on me. Which was nice. It made me feel like I fit in for once. Anyway. After that I went bak to Sara's place and then things went on from there.  
  
I swear yesterday was the best birthday I have ever had. Sara took me out to lunch, and then when I got home all my new friends were there. I guessed Sara was the one that had organised it. She was the best sister ever. I had a great time. There was music and everything. Everyone was dancing. Then Nick brought out the karaoke machine. That was the best part. Well actually pressies were the best. But anyway. I did a duet with Sara. We sang an Avril Lavigne song called 'Tomorrow'. Then came the pressies. I hadn't gotten pressies since I was 8 yrs old. So as you could tell this was a big time for me. I loved it. I got assorted CD's &books, makeup, chocolates, clothes and so much more. It was excellent.  
  
Anyway I guess I'd better go. Sara's about to take me to her work again. I can't wait to see Greg. He is so cool. And I guess you could say we've become friends. Hey maybe I can help him out with something. But then again I might not be allowed in the lab. Oh well.  
  
Toodles. Luv Lila!  
  
Sara led Lila through to the break room.  
  
"I'll be back later. Try not to break anything."  
  
"I'm not that destructive." Lila laughed.  
  
"Ok. Feel free to make yourself a coffee."  
  
"I will."  
  
Sara left the room. Lila walked around and opened a few cupboards and drawers. She then sat back down again and picked up a magazine. Greg walked in.  
  
"Hey Greg."  
  
"Hey Lila. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Sara's gone off working and I'm stuck in here for the day."  
  
"You can come into the lab with me and help me out."  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to."  
  
"Well we'll bend a few rules. You can't stay cooped up in here all day."  
  
"Nah I guess not."  
  
"Anyway. I came in here to get a coffee." He reached into the cupboard and pulled out the sugar. Then he got the rest of the stuff he needed (The coffee he brought from home) and when he reached for a mug he turned to Lila.  
  
"Did you want one?"  
  
"Nah. I don't drink coffee."  
  
"Fair enough." Greg finished making his coffee and then Lila followed him into the DNA lab.  
  
"So what did you want me to do?"  
  
"Well you can start by helping me process this DNA sample Cath brought me."  
  
"Cool. How do I do that?"  
  
"Well first of all you have to take the evidence bag and a pair of tweezers. The you place the hair onto a slide, add a drop of this stuff then place it under the Polarized Light Microscope like so." Greg showed her.  
  
"What's a polarized light microscope?"  
  
"It's a microscope used to magnify particles by 1000 times. It helps us distinguish where the particle came from."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Here take a look."  
  
Lila looked through the microscope at the piece of hair.  
  
"Cool." She cried.  
  
"Ahem." Sara coughed.  
  
Lila stood up and her and Greg bumped heads.  
  
"Ouch." Greg said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Sorry dude." Lila apologised.  
  
"No problems."  
  
"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt. But I don't think Lila is supposed to be in here. Let alone using the equipment." Sara said.  
  
"Sorry Sar. It wont happen again."  
  
"It's my fault. I was bored so I insisted Greg let me help him."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter. Greg can you please get on with your job. Lila you can come with me. There's something I want to show you."  
  
"Ok. C-ya Greg. Sorry bout ya head."  
  
"No problems. It's all good now. Catch ya later."  
  
Lila followed Sara out of the lab.  
  
"So what did ya wanna show me?"  
  
"Well actually I've got a present for you. It's sort of a late birthday present."  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything else. Just being here with you is enough."  
  
"Awww that's sweet. But I still got you something."  
  
"So what did ya get me?"  
  
Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver box.  
  
"Here you go." He handed it to her. "Open it."  
  
She carefully undid the bow and opened the box. Inside was a locket.  
  
"Wow it's beautiful. Thankyou."  
  
"Look inside it."  
  
She opened the locket and there was a picture of Sara, Nick on one side and a picture of Jamie and Louis on the other side.  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Now wherever you go we'll always be with you." Sara said. Lila wrapped her arms around Sara and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's great. Thankyou."  
  
"It was nothing. I'll put it on for you."  
  
Sara took the locket and placed it around Lila's neck. She did it up and Lila picked up the heart and held it.  
  
"You're the best sister."  
  
"I know I am. Now how about we go home. We can get changed and go out. Just the two of us. I'll leave the boys with Nick and we can have a girl's night out. How does that sound?"  
  
"Excellent."  
  
The pair linked arms and walked away. 


	5. Another Special Day

This is a short chapter as I am supposed to be doing schoolwork. Hope you like it.  
  
Thursday 9th June  
  
Sorry I didn't write yesterday. But I had a little trouble. Well it wasn't trouble I guess I just forgot because I was over excited. For two reasons really. One it was my I found out yesterday that Sara is pregnant again. Yep she's gunna have another kid. Or maybe even 2 more. Who knows? The way I found out was pretty stupid actually. I was using Sara's bathroom to wash my hands after I had been out in the garden (Nick was in the shower in the other bathroom) and I was looking around. I know I shouldn't have been snooping but I just wanted to find out more about Nick. Well anyway. I opened the cupboard to look and in the bin I found a pregnancy test box. So my curiosity got the better of me and I pulled it out and looked at the test. Sure enough the thing said positive. Pretty neat huh. (Sara still doesn't know that I know. But Nick overheard me on the phone to one of my new friends talking about it. So he knows now too. Luckily Sara had already told him.) Anyway. I know this is short but I've got to go. Nick just walked in and I'm supposed to be doing homework.  
  
Lila!  
  
"Whatcha writing?" Nick asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just school work." Lila replied.  
  
"Fair enough. So did you want to head over to the shops with me to pick up some stuff for dinner?"  
  
"Sure. I need a break from all this homework." Lila cried. She closed up her books and pushed them aside. She stood up and walked over to Nick.  
  
"So what are we cooking?"  
  
"Well I thought you could teach me how to cook up a stir-fry. Sara loves Chinese."  
  
"Perfect. We just did stir-fry in Home Economics the other day. I can teach you how to make that."  
  
"Cool." Nick locked the house. Then he followed Lila to the car.  
  
On the way back from the supermarket Lila had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"So. What's with the smile? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"  
  
"I just am." "Really. Well that wouldn't have anything to do with a certain cashier would it?" Nick teased.  
  
"No. We were just talking."  
  
"Well it seems to have made you very happy. Sara will be glad to hear that."  
  
"Please don't tell her why I'm happy. She'll go nuts about it. She'll want to know every detail."  
  
"Well then let's keep it to ourselves then shall we." Nick replied and the two of them walked out to the car with the groceries.  
  
Thursday 9th June  
  
Ok so today was fun. I went to the store with Nick to get some things for dinner and I met this really cool guy. He is so funny, nice, generous and cute! And I learned all that in just 10 minutes. I wonder what will happen when we go out. He gave me his number and I gave him my number. Now we are going to hook up and chat some more. I hope it's as fun as today was. Anyway. When Sara got home from work that night she was really surprised. Nick and I were setting the table when she walked in. the look on her face was priceless. Nick and I had made a beautiful 3-course meal, which the three of us enjoyed. (The twins were staying at Nick's sister's house for the night.) Sara, Nick and I talked all night. Well at least it felt like all night. We talked about everything I had missed since Sara had left. And I told them all about how my life had been. Which wasn't too bad actually. It was kind of nice to let out all my feelings. Anyway. I know this is short again but I've got to get to sleep. It's my last day of semester tomorrow and our class is going to see some movie. I'll write more later. Bye!  
  
Lila! 


	6. The End Of An Era!

Friday 9th June 2005  
  
Wow. I can't believe it's been a whole year since I've written. Things have changed a fair bit. For one there is a new little baby girl Zoë in the house. She is adorable. I love her so much. She reminds me so much of Sarah. Well anyway. Do you remember that guy I told you about from the supermarket? Well guess what. We're still going out. I am closer to him than I ever thought I would be. I can't believe I'm going to say this but...I'm in love! He is the most romantic guy I have ever met. He is funny, smart, he has a great personality and of course it's a bonus that he is absolutely gorgeous!!!  
  
Anyway. I guess a lot has happened in the year that has passed. Sara, Nick, Jamie, Louis, Zoë and I are a family. We are probably one of the closest families that I have ever seen. Apart form Cath's family of course. Ok well I may as well write it down now. Cath and Gil got married. Yup married. I'd never have thought that they would make a couple. I didn't think they even liked each other like that. Guess I was wrong.  
  
Anyway. They got married about 6 months ago. They had a nice small wedding in a small church in the middle of the city. Cath wore a great little white dress, Lindsay and I were the bridesmaids, Sara was Cath's maid of honour and Warrick was Gil's best man. It was such a nice wedding. There wasn't anything too big and afterwards there was a small gathering at our place. Oh and then Cath and Gil rode off in a horse and cart. It was so romantic. When I get married I think I want a wedding like theirs. Nothing too complicated yet something that I will remember for the rest of my life.  
  
Speaking of weddings, Warrick and his new girlfriend (of 9 months) Michelle are engaged. He proposed to her in the middle of the CSI office. Warrick, Michelle, Cath, Sara and I were walking along the corridor when suddenly Warrick got down on one knee and proposed. It was such a shock to everyone. He just proposed to her like that. No warning or anything. Usually there is dinner before that happens. Lol. Oh well everyone does things differently. His excuse was he just couldn't wait any longer. He had been putting it off for days because of the case they had been working on and he said he couldn't wait any longer. So he just got down on one knee and proposed. When it happened we all thought that he had fallen over or something. Greg was watching through the window and he rushed out to see if Warrick was ok. Turns out he was.  
  
Speaking of Greg. He really has made something of himself in the past year. He is no longer a lab technician. He is level 1 CSI. He is great at what he does. Pity he has to go off with all the others instead of staying back at the lab. When he was in the lab I used to visit him all the time. Now that he goes out I hardly ever see him. I guess it's good for him though. He's wanted to be a CSI for ages. And he finally is. So I am happy for him. Besides there is a new guy that I hang out with.  
  
He's nothing like Greg but he is still fun. He's the new lab guy. His name is Chris. And boy is he a science freak. He loves anything to do with science. Especially things to do with blood. He is kind of freaky but he is also very nice. He occasionally lets me help him out. But I never get to do anything with blood samples. That's his specialty apparently. He loves his job. But I've probably said enough about that. Hmmm his looks??? I guess you could say he's tall dark and handsome! Lol. He's a mysterious guy and he never shows how he's feeling. Weird huh. He is like 6"3, has black hair,, a nice tan and he's got the most gorgeous green eyes!!! Still he's not as good looking as my boyfriend Mark!  
  
Anyway. I think I've just about covered everything. Oh except for school. Well I finished High school last year and now I am working at the lab. I am training to be a CSI. I am doing a course at university on forensic science and when I'm not doing that I'm here at the lab or spending time with Mark.  
  
Anyway. I think I've covered everything so I'll get going now. Now that' I've found this I guess I should show Sara. She's been asking me about it for ages. Well this is my last entry so I'll make it a good ending!  
  
Goodbye and have a nice life. (Pretty stupid saying that to a book but oh well). You've brought back a lot of good memories. I'll never forget you!  
  
Lila Rowasky signing off! 


	7. New Life

A new family.

Sequel to a new life.

Ok well I've had numerous amounts of reviews for new life so I think I should write a sequel. I did write one but I decided o should change it because I came up with several different things after I had posted. Well here it is anyway. Hope you like it! R&R!

Jess!

Tuesday 19th June 2014

Hey, It's Lila here. Guess what? I am now 23 and I am still living at Sarah and Nick's place. However there is one difference. I have a three-year-old daughter Madeline. (I'll explain later) Zoë is now 6 years old and has just started her first year of school. The twins are 9 years old now and they are little terrors. Jamie has really turned into a troublemaker. Louis is not so bad. He's pretty sensible actually. He's responsible too. (Even though most of the time Jamie still manages to get Lou into trouble.)

Sarah and Nick are so good to me. They are still willing to keep me on even though I've got Maddie. Sarah and I are closer than ever. I think that me having Maddie has brought us closer together. Sarah loves helping me out. She baby-sits a lot, helps me out with money if I need it, she even set me up with a really cool job. (Even though I had to work seriously hard to get there.) I had to go through 4 years of university, which was extremely hard, seeing as I had Maddie to look after. But I managed to get through it and now I have a great job to show for it.

Nick's parents have also been really kind to me. They've taken me in as they did Sarah-as their daughter. They treat me as if I really was their daughter. And they've accepted Maddie as their granddaughter even though they know what really happened. We are like one big happy family. And it's a great family. (Plus I've got a really great boyfriend but I'll get into that later)

Now I'm not sure if I want to write this because it will bring back bad memories but...Maddie was the result of a rape. There I said it. It's out now and I can't take it back. I may as well tell the story now that I've started.

Sarah and Nick were working on a case of a serial rapist. They had three main suspects and the guy that raped me was one of them. Ok so the story is that Sarah and Nick had all the evidence they needed to get this guy. However they couldn't get a warrant for his arrest. So he came after me. Well it wasn't actually me he was after. It was Sarah. He kept yelling at me and saying I'll pay for what I had done. I was so scared I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even scream. I tired fighting him off but I wasn't strong enough. He raped me then he beat me. He took me in his car and dumped me on the side of the road.

This was a horrible time for me. I was in hospital for three weeks. Then I found out 6 weeks later I was pregnant. I didn't have the heart to kill the baby. I knew I had a life growing inside me. It killed me to know that she wasn't going to grow up in a proper home. So I filed for adoption. But when she came out of me and I held her in my arms I fell in love. I couldn't give her up. So I kept her.

Nick, Warrick, Greg and a few other people all helped set us up in the basement and I moved my stuff down there. It's not so bad. Maddie and I have a bathroom, toilet, kitchen and a bedroom. It's kind of like a home in a home. It's cozy and we love it. We have each other and that's all that matters. It's nice to have someone to love you as much as you love them. Just like Maddie, Matt and I!!!

Matt is my new boyfriend. Well he isn't actually that new. We've been dating for nearly 4years now. (I think he's close to popping the question!) The story of how I met him is actually weird. It was on a train. I literally bumped into him. I got on the wrong train at the station and I ended up on the opposite side of town than the one where I needed to be.

I ran into matt as I was getting off the train. He was getting on as I was getting off. I dropped my wallet and he picked it up. So he ran after me and when I was standing looking at the map of the city he came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. This was a few weeks after my attack and so naturally I thought he was going to hurt me. So I used some of the techniques I had learned in self-defense class and I pinned him to the ground. He looked up at me and lifted his hand slightly. Then he said, "You dropped your purse." I let him go, apologized then I offered to take him out for a drink. Let's just say it was a good thing I dropped my wallet that day!!!

Anyway I think I should go. Maddie's home and I have only got ½ hour to spend with her before she goes to Nick's Parents place for the night. (Nick, Sarah and I have to work so all the kids are going to grandmas for the night.)

Well that's pretty much everything that's happened. I'll write more later. Bye!!!

Lila put her diary away and headed upstairs to where Nick was getting Maddie and Zoë a snack.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Lila."

"Mummy!" Maddie cried and she jumped into Lila's arms.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?"

"Good. I drew you a picture."

"Really. Where is it?"

"Unkie Nick put on da fige." Maddie explained.

"Well I'll have to have a look at it later wont I?" Lila moved Maddie onto her hip and turned to Nick.

"I hope you got a lot of sleep today. We've got to work double time on this case. Griss says it's a major one we need to solve ASAP." Nick said as he placed some cheese onto a plate and handed it to Zoë.

"There you go. Make sure you share it with Maddie."

"Yes Daddy." Zoë Skipped off. Lila put Maddie down and she followed.

"They are so cute together." Lila said as she watched the two of them sharing the plate of food.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay."

"Me too. But how could I resist. You and Sarah make me feel so welcome."

"Well you are our sister so why shouldn't we."

"You're right. You make a great big brother."

"Tell that to Julie!"

"Who's Julie?"

"She's my younger sister. She is three years older than you."

"Oh. How come I've never met her?"

"Because she moved to Australia with her husband before you came."

"Oh. Well I'm sure I'll get to meet her soon enough."

"Yeah. So are you all set for work tonight?"

"Yeah cant wait." She replied sarcastically.

"Ah you'll be fine."

"I know. I'm working with the best team there is."

"Yeah. But watch out for Mark. He seems a little dodgy."

"I know. He wont quit flirting with me and hitting on me."

"Well I'll have a chat to him."

"No it's ok. I kinda like it. It makes me feel special. You know."

"Yeah I spose. I used to love it when girls hit on me. That was until I met Sarah."

"You two make such a great couple."

"Speaking of couples. Has Matt proposed yet?"

"No. but I know he's going to."

"How can you tell?"

"I found a ring in his jacket pocket when I was cleaning the other day. He must have left it here. But I'm not going to say anything. I want him to think he surprised me."

"That is so cute."

"What?"

"Look at the girls."

Lila looked over and saw that Zoë and Maddie were cuddled up on the couch together watching TV.

"Awww that's sweet."

"Anyway. We'd better get organized. We should get there early."

"Yeah."

"Ok Girls. Come on. We're going to grandmas."

"Yey!! Grandma!" Zoë jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs. Maddie climbed off the couch and went to follow her.

"Maddie come here sweetie. We have to get you changed into some warmer clothes." Lila walked over and picked Maddie up.

"Aahhhhhh!" Maddie screamed with laughter.

"I've got you. What are you going to do now?"

"Lemme go!" She cried and Lila started tickling her.

"Not until I've got you dressed. Come on baby girl."

"Fireman!" Maddie cried.

"OK. Fireman."

Lila slung Maddie over her shoulder and carried her downstairs.

Ok I'm not sure about the ending but I still hope you liked it.


End file.
